1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a tank device, e.g., a fuel tank in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are known which are equipped with high-pressure tanks for taking on fuel. Natural gas-operated vehicles and fuel cell vehicles are examples of this.
In fuel cell vehicles, hydrogen is usually carried along in a high-pressure tank, in order to obtain electrical energy from the reaction of hydrogen and oxygen fed in, and to drive the fuel cell vehicle using an electric motor.
It is equally well known that hydrogen and oxygen cause an explosion, the so-called oxyhydrogen gas reaction, when mixed and ignited. It is also known that substances carried along, such as hydrogen, must not escape from the tank in certain situations, such as during a traffic accident, in order not to endanger safety.